


Pillow Talk

by DrOmega101



Series: Family Of Destiny [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, Mpreg, implied a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk late at night for Destiny's favorite couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

He can feel an arm wrap around his waist, a warm body scooting up to spoon up behind him. A hand moves to his middle, splaying over his rounded belly. He smiles, scooting back into the other’s embrace. A feeling of safeness and home washing over him, and he relishes every moment of it.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me. I was already half awake when you came in,” Young reaches down to put his hand on top of Rush’s, “Little Gloria decided that it was time for mommy to wake up.”

Young can feel Rush smile against his shoulder. He moves onto his back, so he can look up at Rush. He smiles up at Rush, bringing a hand up to run through his short hair. 

“Do you remember when we made the deal that if you cut your hair short, I would grow mine out?” 

Rush smiles, “Of course,” he reaches down to run a hand through Young’s thick black curls, “Best deal I ever made. I love you with your thick curls.”

“And I love you with your short hair. Not that I didn’t like it long.”

Rush smiles, dipping his head down to kiss Young on the lips before trailing kisses down to the crook of his neck. One had still combing through curly strands as the other reaches back down to caress Young’s belly. He feels a kick underneath his hand. He looks down, rubbing his thumb in slow circles.

“Someone seems happy to see me,” he moves lower to kiss where his hand was, feeling another kick as he does, “She sure is moving a lot. Has she been like this all night?”

“Of course. She won’t let her mother sleep a decent amount of time before she decides that it’s time to wake.”

Rush gives the bulging belly one more kiss before making his way back up the bed settling beside Young, who has turned back onto his side. The two lovers lay there in peaceful silence. Rush wrapping himself around Young, fingers intertwining as matching golden bands gleam in the glow of the FTL lights.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brody couldn’t sleep. He’s tried everything from laying on his back to laying on his side, nothing works. He’s use to laying on his stomach, but that’s not possible now thanks to the unmistakable bulge of his belly. He gives an aggravated sigh, deciding to set up in bed instead. 

“Damn it,” he mumbles.

“Adam?” 

Brody looks over to the other side of the bed where Volker is propped up on one elbow, obviously woken by Brody’s constant moving. 

“Sorry Dale, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Brody leans back into the headboard. “Go back to sleep. I’m just going to set here for a little bit.”

Volker sets up fully now, scooting closer to Brody. Brody scoots into him, letting his head fall to Volker’s shoulder. Volker wraps an arm around his shoulder, the other reaching down to splay across the slight swell beneath Brody’s shirt.

“What can I do to make you more comfortable?”

“Just hold me like this,” Brody mumbles into Volker’s neck.

Volker plants a kiss on Brody’s soft curls, “Ok, whatever you want.”

They set like that until Volker hears Brody snoring softly. He gently places him on his side before curling up behind him, hand protectively over Brody’s growing belly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eli needed to sleep. He could feel his eyelids drooping as he stared at the bright screen of his laptop. He rubs his eyes to try to wake himself up, but to no avail. Giving up he closes his laptop and placing it on the table next to his bed. Sighing, he lays back in bed. He’s almost asleep when he feels sudden movement from within his belly.

He opens his eyes, looking down at his bulging belly, “You choose now to wake up? Really?”

Eli grimaces at a swift kick to his side. He places a hand on the swell, rubbing circles trying to calm the babe down. He’s turning over onto his side when he hears the door open and shut.

“You’re still awake?” 

Eli shakes his head, “I was almost asleep until your child decided to play kickball on my organs.”

“Maybe she’ll settle down if I hold you.”

Eli smiles as he watches him dress down until he’s left in his boxer shorts. He climbs into bed behind Eli, scooting until he’s spooned up against his back. He wraps his arms around Eli, one hand combing through Eli’s hair as the other reaches down to touch his belly. He feels movement there. It feels as if something is trying to kick it’s way out of his partner’s belly. After a few moments the kicking stops, the babe happy that it’s daddy is there.

“God, finally. Now I can sleep,” Eli closes his eyes.

“Sleep well my beautiful lover, I’ll hold you both until it’s time to wake,” he hears Eli give a content sigh before closing his eyes as well.

They lay there, both almost completely asleep. Then the crackle of the radio goes off. Eli grumbles as he reaches for the radio, “What do you need at this ungodly hour?”

“I’m sorry Eli, but I need to ask you to come to the bridge as soon as you can,” It’s Geer.

“Fine,” he can feel his partner stirring behind him, “Give me five minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in five,” a short pause, “Oh and Eli?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring Riley with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Happy ending! Riley never died! YAY!!!!
> 
> And the bit when Rush is talking about Young's curls is basically me channeling myself. Because come on, Louis Ferreira is gorgeous with his curls. I just want to run my hand through them! :3
> 
> And poor Eli, the same thing would happen to me when I was pregnant. My baby wouldn't stop kicking me like I was a kicking ball or something :/


End file.
